Sadistically Sweet
by xXFanfictionistXx
Summary: Kabuto is out on a walk to clear his mind when he stumbles upon a barely breathing Shizune. He decides to save her and take her as a hostage. However, he grows affectionate towards Shizune, and does something he never would have thought of doing. He. Fell. In. Love. How will the Leaf get her back? Can Kabuto let her go so easily? What will Orochimaru and Tsunade think! KabuShizu
1. A Surprising Saviour

Okay, I had to write a fan fiction about my favourite pairing! I've read a lot of fanfics about KabuShizu, a lot of them were Shizune finding Kabuto and healing him and they fall in love. Then, I got to thinking... What if instead of Shizune finding Kabuto, it would be Kabuto to find Shizune? How would he act, would he save her or kill her? And thus this story was born! Onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or it's characters. They're property of Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy and repost this story without permission!

* * *

_Chapter One, A Surprising Saviour_

A young medical ninja sighed as he walked through the silent forest. _'I really need to take more breaks, but how can I when Orochimaru-sama's condition is worsening?'_ The ash-grey haired man thought to himself. During the siege on the Leaf Village, Orochimaru battled the Third Hokage. His Lord obviously had the upper hand in the battle however, the Third Hokage tried to seal Orochimaru's soul with the Reaper Death Seal. Dying before the process could be finished, the Third only managed to seal Orochimaru's arms. His arms now cause him antagonizing pain, concoctions help ease the pain but without a younger, stronger vessel Orochimaru will... _'Now's not the time to be thinking about this...' _Kabuto told himself. A medic at his level can do nothing for his Lord. They attempted to persuade Lady Tsunade into healing Orochimaru however that ended in a battle that was lost.

He continued on his walk through the lush forest. Kabuto realized he was close to Konoha, the Land of Fire. _'I'd best be heading back,'_ Kabuto thought. Then something caught his well trained eye. A hand, petite and diminutive, most likely female.

_'What is this?'_ Kabuto thought, getting curious. He drew closer, to get a look at her face. Her is raven black, straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her dirtied face. Her flak jacket has long sleeves, covering her hands, and is dirtied and bloodied as well. _'She's been through a rough fight... Where do I know that face?' _Kabuto thought to himself. _'Tsunade's apprentice! What was her name?' _

"Shizume, Shisude...?" Kabuto thought aloud. _'Never mind her name, what shall I do with her?'_

Shizune coughed and breathed heavily. "Who... are you?" She asked quietly.

Suddenly, Shizune was a young woman with shoulder-length light-coloured hair, bloodied and battered. She wore a Iwagakure flak jacket and forehead protector. She spoke, "Who... are... you...?" Her square glasses lay beside her, the glass cracked.

Kabuto fell back, shocked. He shook his head, Shizune was herself again. Kabuto got up and started to walk away, a bit shaken. _'I can help her... but I shouldn't, what would Lord Orochimaru say if I told him I helped the enemy? But...' _He stopped and turned to look at her. _'We could always use a hostage.'_ Kabuto grinned maliciously. Kabuto picked up Shizune with uncharacteristic gentleness and took off towards Orochimaru's lair.

_Shizune's POV_

Lady Tsunade had picked her to heal some injured troops, nothing too special. Everything was going fine, they healed the injured shinobi and they were on their way back when they were attacked. There were five ninja, all most likely jōnin and were heavily skilled. They barely chased off the ninja, and she was unable to see any head protectors to identify the ninja. Genma, who was sent along to guard her, was the least injured and went left to go get help for her. He hasn't come back yet.

Shizune sat up and used what was left of her chakra to try and heal herself. Shizune collapsed, exhausted, and unable to heal herself. She could hear footsteps approaching. _'Good, Genma must be back.' _Shizune thought, relieved. She cracked open her eyes, trying to see who it was but her vision was blurring.

"Shizune, Shizune." A voice said. Shizune couldn't recognize whose voice it was.

"Who... are you?" Shizune called out. The only response was more footsteps. She could feel her consciousness fading. Then, she felt firm, but gentle hands wrap around her. Shizune felt as if she was safe and secure as she let unconsciousness take her.

_Genma's POV_

They arrived at the spot where he left Shizune. Except she wasn't there.

Raidō sighed. "Genma, now is not the time for your jokes."

"But, she was right here!" Genma protested.

"Then she must've been kidnapped!" Raidō scoffed. "Yeah, right. Now show me where she really is."

* * *

I know this is sorta short but I think it's a good place to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Unbreakable Spirit

Here's chapter 2! I absolutely adore this pairing and I'm having a ton of fun writing this. I hope you guys n' girls like them as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or it's characters. They're property of Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy and repost this story without permission!

* * *

"You couldn't find her?! What do you mean you 'couldn't find her'?!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Milady, we looked everywhere around that area. Shizune must have been taken." Genma responded.

"Then find out who took her!" The Fifth Hokage ordered.

_Chapter Two, Unbreakable Spirit_

_Kabuto's POV_

Kabuto set Shizune down onto the bed of one of many rooms in Orochimaru's lair. _'I wonder what Orochimaru-sama will say when I tell him I've captured one of the enemy...'_ Kabuto smiled to himself. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He turned away from the door only to be surprised by the presence of his master behind him.

"Kabuto!" He yelled, scaring him.

Kabuto jumped. _'Why does he like to scare me?'_ "Yes, my Lord?" He answered respectively, still shaken.

"What is the meaning of bringing her here?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I found her unconscious, she's Tsunade's apprentice. I believe she can be of some use to us, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto explained.

His master let out a creepy chuckle. "Are hinting we take her hostage? Ku ku ku... A wondrous idea, Kabuto." Orochimaru grinned.

"How shall we care for her?" He asked.

"Keep her alive and fed. Heal her wounds." Orochimaru answered briskly. "I'll leave you to it, Kabuto."

"Yes, my Lord." Kabuto left to fetch bandages.

_Shizune's POV_

Shizune opened her eyes slowly to a dark, dank room. _'Where... am I?'_ She thought to herself. The feeling of being carried by gentle and secure hands rushed back to her. _'Who rescued me?'_ She tried to stand up however it seemed like she had a couple of broken ribs. Shizune collapsed on the bed.

She sighed. _'I guess I'm stuck here for now.'_ Shizune began to hear a tapping sound, in rhythm. Almost like... _'Footsteps! Someone's coming, maybe finally I can get some answers.' _The footsteps approached and they stopped at the door. The door creaked open, however there was no light. _'Who's that?'_ The man walked in.

"Oh, I see you're awake." The man said. _'It's that same voice.'_ Shizune noted. "How do you feel?" He asked.

She gave no response.

"Maybe it would be best if I lit up a candle?" He struck a match and lit up two candles. The candles bathed the room in a soft yellow glow, revealing the man's identity. The rims of his glasses reflected the candlelight.

"Kabuto!" Shizune gasped. _'Why would... Did he...?'_

"So you recognize me? Well it wasn't long ago we fought." Kabuto sneered.

"Why are... Where am I?" She croaked, her throat dry.

Kabuto smirked. "Where do you _think_ you are?"

Shizune stared at him icily.

Kabuto sat on the bed and readied his medical ninjustu.

"What are you doing?" She said dryly.

"You're hurt, aren't you? I'm healing you. Lord Orochimaru gave me orders to keep you alive." He said nonchalantly.

Shizune kept quiet as Kabuto healed her.

Kabuto pulled out a bandage and started to wrap her wrist in it. After he was finished, he said, "You've got a couple of broken ribs that will heal in at least two weeks and your wrist is sprained. I've healed all your cuts and bruises."

Shizune sighed. Her life was in the hands of Orochimaru. He could give a single command to Kabuto and... _'But he__ said Orochimaru gave him orders to keep me alive, though what for?'_ She wondered.

"I'll be back to give you your dinner." Kabuto waved as he left and locked the door behind him. Shizune listened to his footsteps as they faded.

_'He'll be back soon... Maybe I can think of a way out of here.'_ It seemed to be no use, however. The only exit was the door, which was locked. No windows or anything! Just a dark room, candles, a bed, and a desk with matches that Kabuto left behind. _'There has to be a way out of here!'_ Shizune fretted. Kabuto's footsteps were approaching her room. He opened the door as Shizune fired a senbon at Kabuto the moment he walked in the room.

"I bring you food and water, and I get attacked as a 'thank you'." Kabuto teased. He stood behind the door, which he used to shield himself. He set the tray of food on the bed and handed her the water.

_Kabuto's POV_

Shizune only stared at the food and sipped at her water. "What do you want with me?" Shizune asked.

"Hmm... That is not a question for me to answer." Kabuto answered. "However, do you know that you may never go back to Konoha?" He smirked. _'Maybe I can break her spirits.'_

Shizune didn't answer.

"You may never see Tsunade or that pig of yours again. You might not be able to see that Naruto-kun again either." He continued.

Tears started to stream down her face. Then Shizune looked Kabuto in the eye. "Don't you say that. I will get out of here and back to Konoha, no matter what!" Shizune snapped back.

Kabuto's smirk disappeared, he was shocked. _'Her spirit is not easily broken... Impressive."_ Kabuto remarked. He left the room in silence and locked the door.

* * *

A senbon is a poisoned soaked needle-like weapon that Shizune often shoots at enemies. Originally I was going to have Orochimaru say, "Do with her as you wish." But that sounded to much like rape ;A; Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Fate's Plan

Here's chapter 3! I absolutely adore this pairing and I'm having a ton of fun writing this. I hope you guys n' girls like them as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or it's characters. They're property of Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy and repost this story without permission!

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, we've got news to report." A Leaf ninja said.

"What has happened?" Tsunade demanded.

"One of our shinobi has been killed, he was killed by Sound ninja." He reported.

"What's so important about that?" She asked, starting to get irritated.

"They left a message, about Shizune." The Leaf ninja finished.

_Chapter Three, Fate's Plan_

_Kabuto's POV_

"Did our ninja deliver the _message_?" Kabuto asked.

"Indeed, they did." Orochimaru replied. "Perhaps you should check on our guest, Kabuto." His Lord suggested.

Although it sounded like a suggestion it was most likely an order. "Yes, my Lord." And off Kabuto went.

_Oh, what we could do to them with Shizune captive,_ Kabuto chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway of the dank lair, food items in hand. He slowly opened the door, just in case she tried to pull anything. She didn't, Shizune was lying on the bed, looking to the ceiling.

"Brought some lunch," Kabuto announced.

"No snide comments?" Shizune said, not even glancing at him.

"For now." Kabuto responded. As he turned to leave, Shizune made her move, catching him off guard it seems. She pounced, a lit match in hand. Shizune held the match dangerously close to Kabuto's face. The firelight danced in the reflection of his glasses, with onyx eyes staring back at her. Amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"You do realize that you're wounded and outmatched, right? I can easily overpower you if I wished to." He sneered.

"Then why don't you?" Shizune asked.

His only reply was, "It's amusing."

"I want some answers." Shizune demanded.

Kabuto retained the look of amusement. "Very well, just get off of me."

Shizune released Kabuto, thinking he'll run. To her visible surprise, he stayed. Shizune blew out the match, leaving only the candlelight.

"Now then, your questions?" Kabuto stated.

"First off, what do you want with me?" Shizune began.

"Just a fair trade, my dear. You for treatment of my Lord's arms, for example." Kabuto said simply.

"So you'll let me leave here alive?" She asked.

Kabuto smirked. "Perhaps. It's up to Lord Orochimaru."

A waterfall of questions started pouring out as tears came to her eyes. The words came out illegible, almost as if she was speaking a completely different language. To watch her collapse on the bed was almost heart breaking, Kabuto felt a twinge of sympathy. _I shouldn't care... Why would I care? **Stop caring!**_Kabuto shouted at himself as he forced himself to tear his eyes away.

"That's enough questions." Kabuto said briskly as he burst out of the room, which suddenly felt claustrophobic. _Why am I like this? I've been this way ever since I found her in the forest... I'll probably be okay when she's gone. But how long could that be?_ Kabuto pondered, calming down.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Down in his lab, Kabuto checked the clock. _10:30pm, whoops. Probably should give her something to eat, haven't fed her in five hours... _Kabuto realized as he raced to the food storage. Once there, he quickly put together dinner items. _Hopes she likes chicken... Wait... Why would that matter?_ His head taunted Kabuto down the everlasting hallways. His footsteps echoing in the torch lit hallway was the only sound he heard.

_Click, click, click. _

_Left, right, left._

_One, two, three. _

After what seemed like eternity in mental hell, he finally reached Shizune's room. Cracking open the door, he saw that the room was completely dark with the candle blown out. _Asleep? What a waste. _As Kabuto turned to leave, he felt Shizune's chakra spike to a high, sensible level. Her breathing was ragged and fast, almost troubled.

_Shizune's POV_

She 'awoke' to a dark room, no candlelight, no windows, no light in sight. Then, light blinded her, and it was as if someone had flipped a switch for the sun. She was back in Lady Tsunade's office except that it was deprived of colour. Tsunade sat at her desk, bottle of alcohol in hand. _Maybe I should talk to her? _Shizune wondered.

_"Lady Tsunade?"_ Shizune tried to say, however her mouth stayed still and no sound was made.

'_Genma!'_ Tsunade called out.

_'Yes, Lady Tsunade?' _Genma appeared out of nowhere. Not walking out of nowhere, I mean just poof and he's there.

_'Where's Shizune?!' _Tsunade started raising her voice.

_'You do not remember, ma'am? Shizune's... gone.'_ Genma responded, a grim expression becoming dominant on his face.

_Gone...! No I'm right here, milady!_ Shizune wanted to shout.

_'No! ... No...! I will not lose her too! I refuse to!' _Lady Tsunade shouted. The alcohol was kicking in. She put her head down, _'Not her too...'_

Shizune wanted to comfort her so bad, tell Tsunade that she was right here, that she was safe. But her body stood frozen, unmoving. Her throat burned with the need to say _something, **anything**_! It was as if her lips were sewn shut with invisible thread. Shizune was trembling and tears poured out at the sight before her.

_Kabuto's POV_

The trembling young lady was now whimpering in her sleep. _She must be having a nightmare,_ Kabuto realized. He set down the platter and leaned down to inspect. He felt her forehead and cheeks, they were burning hot and left his fingers tingly from her touch. _Her fever's drastic! I need to wake her up._ He struck a match and lit the candles. Warm light filled the dark room as Kabuto sat down on the bed.

"Hey, wake up. You're okay, come on wake up." Kabuto said soothingly. _Err... No need to scare her... _He gently shook her shoulder and her eyes snapped open.

_Shizune's POV_

The scene faded away. Warm, soft light surrounded her. A voice called, _'Wake up. You're okay...' _Shizune snapped her eyes open to see onyx eyes filled with concern.

"Ka... Kabuto?" She whispered, hoarse.

"Good you're awake." He got up and walked to where he set the platter. "Water?" Kabuto handed her a glass.

She gratefully took the glass of water and took only sips even though her throat demanded for gallons.

"What... happened?" Shizune remembered her dream only vaguely, all she could get was the feeling of being helpless and alone.

"I believe you had a nightmare which resulted in a high fever." Kabuto responded.

"Oh..." She looked down. "Why did you wake me?"

Kabuto averted his eyes, "Um... You woke me with your whimpering." He lied.

"I did...? Sorry..." Shizune looked down.

"What was your nightmare about?" Kabuto blurted out.

"Why would you care?" She said scornfully.

"You don't answer a question with another question." He retorted.

For once, Shizune didn't sense that cruel exterior she had first noticed when they met on the battlefield. "Fine. I was just dreaming about being home... Except it was like no one knew I was there, like I was invisible." Shizune recalled. "They started talking about me, but not to me. They said I was 'gone'."

Kabuto said nothing, he just averted eye contact.

"You've had a nightmare, right?" Shizune asked.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow. "Do you think we're too evil for nightmares, or something?" He answered.

"No," Shizune giggled.

_Kabuto's POV_

_She laughed? ... Her laugh is so- I shouldn't be thinking this way._ Kabuto's nightmares started to flash through his head, all about the same event. **That** event. _Time__ to leave._

"That's nice, so eat your food and go back to sleep." Kabuto said quickly as he went for the door.

"Wait," Shizune called.

"Yes?" Kabuto stopped.

She bit her lip. "Nothing."

* * *

This chapter, to me, was both sad and heart warming to write. I imagined if I was in Shizune's or Kabuto's place and how I'd feel and compare it to their personalities. For instance, in the nightmare, Shizune loves Tsunade with all her heart and fight to protect her with her life... but not in a gay kinda way you yaoi and yuri fans. (I myself am found guilty.) Anyone feel like, "Awe Kabuto, no! Don't leave."? ;3


End file.
